


White Picket Fences

by glow_di



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_di/pseuds/glow_di
Summary: It's been 17 years since Jason, known to his friends as Jay, woke up from an overdose of GHB. He's a family man with a good job. Yet, apparent memory loss caused by the overdose has major gaps in Jason's life. His family, his childhood, his high school life.
Relationships: Jason McConnell & Nadia McConnell, Jason McConnell/Ivy Robinson, Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This story is canon-divergent, plus it is a future fic. i.e. it takes place in the future with some canon (which would be backstory) changed. Yes, Jason's death is foreshadowed in the first song, and he literally dies in Peter's arms, but I promise it's explained later down the line.

This office was once a deep gray, but the paint had faded to a light gray. The floor was a harsh gray-speckled tile. During the day, the sun’s warm glow filled the room, but since it had already faded away, a man sat at his desk under the orange light. Atop the desk, a nameplate sat which read,  _ Jason Simmonds.  _ As Jason tapped his left hand on his desk, the ring he wore clinked repeatedly. He stared intently at the papers splayed out in front of him, reviewing the cases his firm had received. A divorce case, a child neglect case, even a custody case. Jason sighed before looking at a photo of him and his family. Jason himself had short curly dark brown hair which faded into a neatly trimmed beard. His pale diamond-shaped face held sapphire eyes, which sat behind silver circular glasses, and a simple smile. His navy blue pinstripe suit looking tidy as usual. Next to him, his wife, Alice, wearing a red princess cut dress. Her hazel eyes, which were sitting against her cream skin, showed happiness. A warm smile was the centre-piece of her heart-shaped face. Between the two of them, their young daughter, Nadia. She was only six in the photo, but she was clearly the star. She wore a royal purple dress with her hair tied up in pigtails. Her smile was the brightest of all. A knock on the door startled Jason. He glanced back down at his workload before answering,

“Come in.” A man, by the name of Scott, opened the door. Behind Scott, in the hallway, Jason spotted two more men.

“Jay. We—Tony, Marv and I—are heading out,” Scott stated, staring intently at his boss. Jason looked at Scott,

“Okay. Goodnight.” Jason returned to his work. Scott glanced back at his friends, then exited the room. As the trio was leaving, Tony shouted,

“Don’t wait up boss.”

A series of chuckles erupted before the source slowly faded away until silence. Jay, who was only 34, was the young guy at the firm. All of his colleagues were in their 40’s at the youngest, and he knew that they all held a distaste for him. He graduated with a law degree from Notre Dame when he was 25 before he became the head lawyer here, only at age 29. He suspected most of his colleagues felt as if Jason was undermining the decades of work they had done. The silence was broken when the phone screamed. Jay jumped a little in his seat before immediately turning his attention toward it. His hands raced to grab the phone.

“Hello. Clarkland Law, Jason speaking.” His hoarse voice muttered,

“Do you have to do that every time?” His wife questioned, a hint of annoyance in her words,

“It’s company policy...sweetheart” 

“Well, do you know when you're going to be home? I’m starting to get hungry and Nadia doesn’t want to start dinner without you.” His wife spoke as Jay’s eye’s flashed to the clock on his desk,  _ 6:13 _ . Jay silently cursed himself.

“I need to finish up one thing here, but then I’ll be on my way.” 

“Tell Nadia that I have something for her when I arrive.” He quickly added.

“Okay. Goodbye, I love y—” Jay hung up quickly, not letting his wife finish her sentence. Jay felt guilt surge through him. He quickly shuffled the papers together before paperclipping them together. He prayed they were in some order as he shoved it into a drawer. The man stood up reaching for a green tweed jacket slung over the back of his chair. He had just slipped his arms through the jacket when the phone rang again. Jason was tempted to let it ring, but something, almost a primal urge, told him to answer it. He made his way back over to his chair and sat down.

“Hello there. Clarkland Law, Jason speaking.” Jason could hear murmurings and whispers on the other side of the phone before a voice broke through.

“Are you Jason McConnell?” It was the voice of a young man. 

_ Romeo. Jason McConnell.  _

“Pardon?”

“I asked if you are Jason McConnell?” Jason recognized a tone of annoyance in the speaker's voice. Yet the name McConnell sound familiar to Jay for a reason which he couldn’t understand.

“Uh—no. No, I am not.” The voice went silent. Suddenly it sounded as if the phone was being suffocated, the sound of fabric scrapping against the man’s microphone, then all was quiet. It was only a moment before Jay the voice again,

“Oh okay then. I—um—I’m sorry for wasting your time then. Have a good evening.” The line went dead. Jason glanced back at the clock which now read 6:16. Jason leaned back his chair He was Jason Simmonds, and had been for 34 years. Sure these last 17 years, he’d been known as Jay, but that’s just a nickname. Jason glanced back at the clock, which read  _ 6:23 _ . He immediately cursed himself before grabbing a brown briefcase which sat near the base of his desk and rushed out of the office.


	2. At Home

Jason stood at the looming white door which led into his humble abode. In his right hand, a small black box and his keys. His left held the briefcase. The man placed the key in the bolt, before turning the key; it unlocked with a thud. He gently pushed the door open. His home welcomed him with the ever-familiar wide hallway. Upon the walls were the photographs of his daughter, Nadia and his wife, Alice. The floor was an old-fashioned parquet with a blend of deep homely browns while the walls were the greens of summertime gardens meeting a bold white baseboard. He stepped into the home, and let out a breath. As he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, Jay quickly shut the door, placed down the briefcase, and hid his right hand behind his back.

“You’re late, Jay.” His wife whispered, a frown on her face. She wore black nylons under a blue skirt paired with a sheer white blouse. She had slippers upon her feet. Jason nodded but went silent. His mind, usually sharp, was unable to reply to the women he married. The women he claimed to have loved, the mother of his daughter.

“I had to—”

“—DADDY!!!” Nadia yelled in a high, childish pitch as she ran into the room. His daughter had her soft dirty blonde hair braided along her back. She sported a tartan plaid smock dress with white undergarments. Her ears holding small diamond earrings on them. The girl hugged her father tightly, only coming up to Jay’s hip. The man placed his free arm around her.

“Happy Eighth Birthday Nadia!” Nadia smiled with such joy, that which only a child could bring. Jason looked back at his wife, her focus on their daughter. Alice’s frowns had now faded, yet Jay knew she was still annoyed at him. He returned to his daughter, 

“So, what has your mom gotten you, dear?”

_These earrings. I think they're slimming. What do you think?_ He stared at his daughter with confusion. The voice which had just responded was deeper and more adult sounding, not _his_ Nadia. Jay looked at his wife, 

“Did you hear that?” Both his daughter and wife cocked their heads to the side. Jay gulped and immediately felt like an idiot. He was just tired, he thought.

“The earrings, Daddy!” His daughter replied cheerfully, showing off her earrings. He chuckled to himself, immediately recalling the phone call.

“Yes, you’re right. Silly daddy.” He smiled at his daughter while handing her the black box he held. Nadia took the box and opened it carefully. Her eyes widened and her smile grew three sizes. She pulled the golden necklace out of the box and shrieked with joy. She rushed over to Alice, asking for help to put it on. Jason watched as the women in his life bonded, yet the man felt off his game. Jason looked at his wife. 

“Nadia, we’ll eat in a minute, but I need to speak to your mom in private.” Jay smiled at the girl, who frowned back.

“But Daddy—”

“—No! Nadia, go to the living room.” His tone was strict, similar to what he used when he was working. Alice must have noticed the seriousness as well since she agreed with Jay. The woman smiled and told her daughter it was okay with her eyes. Once the girl was out of the room, Jason looked at his wife. 

“I—I got a weird phone call before I left work—” He paused for a moment, making sure this was what he wanted, “—does the name McConnell mean anything to you?” His wife’s bizarre look gave Jay his answer. He insulted himself quietly.

“Nevermind, ju—”

“Last week, two women and a young boy came to the door. One of the women introduced themselves as Miss McConnell.” His wife replied meekly. Jay’s eyes grew as his mind raced with options and possibilities. The young boy at his door a week ago must have been the same one who called him this evening. He wanted to probe his wife for information. 

“What did they want?” Jason asked, trying his best to keep himself from exploding into a fit of questions.

“They were looking for you. I told them you were at work and try you there. I gave them a business card.” 

“And that was it?”

“As they were leaving, I heard the boy say something about thinking this was the one.” His wife’s words were full of concern. Her usually cheery and upbeat mood seemingly bogged down by this encounter. Jay’s mind now even more curious returned to the mother of his daughter. Her face portrayed her care for her husband. Jay smiled at his wife. A silence lingered for a moment.

“MOMMY! DADDY! I WANT TO EAT.” Jason thanked Nadia breaking the silence. Alice giggled at their daughter's excitement before she reached out for Jay’s hand. He grabbed it reluctantly, and the pair held hands while making their way toward their daughter.


	3. In The Bed

_ God, Jason, you're flying _

Jason woke up with a start. He could tell he was lying in a bed under a series of blankets, his head was pounding and every inch of his being hurt, as if he’d fallen recently. His vision was blurry, but he could make out he was in a hospital room. The creme walls meet the gray tile which made the floor. The beeping of machinery, clocks ticking and muttering out in the nearby hall. The bed under him was slightly uncomfortable, and the lighting was extremely harsh, so the boy closed his eyes. A moment later, he heard a few people rush into the room.

“Jason. Can you hear me?” The voice was welcoming, and Jason immediately felt safe. He nodded, as he felt a cold metal press against his chest, a stethoscope. Suddenly a white glowing light blinded Jason before it slowly changed to a reddish hue. He felt the bed move under him, the work of a hospital bed. When the movement stopped, Jason opened his eyes. An older nurse, maybe 50, was holding a remote in her hands. She was wearing purple scrubs, her gray hair in a bun. Her eyes locked on Jason like she was a hawk. Next to her, the young doctor, he was no older than 35. He had dirty blond hair trimmed neatly coupled with peach fuzz. His green eyes studied a clipboard carefully. Jason’s eyes followed his every movement, almost independently of Jason.

“Jason. I’m Doctor O’Malley, and I have a few questions for you.” Jason smiled at Doctor O’Malley, who returned the smile.

“Do you remember why you were brought here?” Jason glanced down at the numerous blankets on top of him as he struggled to remember. His memory was extremely hazy. His childhood was only a few clips of him and his caretakers, possibly his parents. His primary school years were non-existent in his memory, and his highschool memories were complicated. He remembered the partying, from drinking as freshmen to raves as a senior. Jason knew his grades were good, and he even got valedictorian, but his friends, if he had any, were gone. Yet one thing remained clear in his mind.

“I intentionally took an overdose of GHB...” Jason trailed off, avoiding eye contact with Doctor O’Malley. From the little he remembered, he seemed happy, so he wasn’t sure why he would attempt suicide. 

“I don’t remember anything else.” Doctor O’Malley frowned momentarily, which disappointed Jason.

“It’s okay Jason. Amnesia is common after a GHB overdo—” 

“—Do you recall your last name?” A feminine sounding voice interrupted. Doctor O’Malley immediately cursed quietly to himself. It was now that Jason realized they were cops in his hospital room. The female police officer stood alongside a male officer. Both cops started at Jason with a rock-hard expression. His brain struggled with a logical explanation for why police officers would be here. Nevertheless, his mind raced with names,  _ Lloyd, Robinson, Carter, _ yet only one stuck out as feeling right,  _ Simmonds _ .

“Simmonds,” Jason spoke with confidence. The female cop wrote something down before looking toward Doctor O’Malley.    
  
“Would you like us to attempt to contact any family?” Doctor O’Malley asked. The question lead to Jason’s brain beginning a war. One part of him obviously wanted to be reunited with his family, but another part told the boy it wasn’t important he wouldn’t remember them anyway. 

“How I get here?” Jason muttered. His words nothing more than a feather floating in the breeze, yet somehow the male officer heard him.

“Mr. Simmonds, an anonymous call was made. We arrived to find you with no identification besides this—” The officer handed Jason a small plastic card, “—It’s a student ID card, but as you can see, everything besides your photo and your first name was removed.” Jason scanned the card. It had marks from someone scratching the card. The school, the student number, even the issue date, all removed. Jason’s mind buzzed with theories, but he knew everything he wanted to say would be in vain.

“So, essentially, I don’t exist,” Jason answered while handing the card back. Doctor O’Malley frowned, seemingly at Jason’s pessimistic attitude. Jason cursed himself. For a reason unclear to the boy, he really wanted Doctor O’Malley to like him. Jason looked at the cops,

“Don’t contact my family. Something is telling me that I need this—” He paused, “—this peace.”

“Jason, I wouldn’t—” His doctor started.

“Doctor O’Malley, this feels right. I—I need to do this.” The adults in the room shared a glance.

“Are you sure?” The officer asked.

“Yes. I need this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the backstory you've been waiting for you. if you wondering how Jason gets from a non-existent person to a lawyer, don't worry. that's coming later, so is peter.


	4. A Night At Home

_Is it ok...? Am I ok? Why are you dancing? Why won't you answer? Why won't you tell me? God!_ **_NO!_ **

Jason flew upwards in his bed. His vision obscured by the darkness of night as each breath dug into him like a jagged knife. The words skipped around his head like laughing and giggling schoolgirls. His body was cold and hot at the same time. Jay looked to his right and saw a figure next to him. For a split second, Jay thought it was a young man. Instead, it was his wife. She wore a silk nightgown yet what colour was slipping. Her hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Jay sat up, pushing his legs over the side of the bed, and firmly planting them on the ground. The man muttered a prayer as words continued to repeat in his head, the ‘NO!’ louder than the rest. Jason’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness as his eyes darted around the large bedroom. The “him and her” dressers, one of each partner. The door to the ensuite bathroom. The end tables contained various things; glasses, phones, chargers, change. Jay turned on his phone, the light searing his face. He quickly turned the brightness down to its minimum setting before scanning the time, _4:56 am._ Jay sighed as he got up from his bed, his body now shivering. 

That's when the ringing began, it was coming from downstairs. Its quiet song echoed throughout the house. Normally, Jay would’ve just ignored the ringing, it was probably a misdial or a scammer, but something deep within him was compelling the man to answer it. Maybe it was the phone call at work, or the story of his wife told, but either way, he ran to the phone. He reached the base of the stairs when the ringing stopped. Jason cursed himself, yet continued to the phone hoping the caller left a message. He passed the various rooms in his home, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, before finally reaching his home office. The man pushed the door open. Inside the room, a loneliness lingered. Jay pushed away from the thought and pulled the receiver off the base. He dialled his own number, and input the pin before the robotic voice commanded Jason.

_"One new message. Please press one to listen, two to delete, three to skip, four to listen to the catalogue. Press pound to exit.”_

He pressed one. It was silent for a moment before a voice broke through. 

_“Um, Hello. I’m pretty sure I have the right number. I’m looking for a Mr. Jason McConnell, but I’ve recently been told he may be using the name Simmonds instead. If this is you, Jason, hey. Either way, could he please call me back at 212-664-7665?”_

Jay immediately felt ill. This caller had implied that Jason McConnell and Jason Simmonds were the same person. He could tell that it was a man’s voice, older than the last person who called him, which also unsettled the man. Yet even Jason was extremely confused and even a little scared, his interest was piqued. He hadn’t considered his past in nearly twenty years, but now he had a chance to get answers to questions he didn’t know he had. Jason immediately dialed the phone number, not even considering that the person might be sleeping. The phone rang once, twice, three times.

“Hello?” A voice from the message asked quietly. Jason silently praised himself.

“I’m Jason. I just received your message.”

“Holy shit. It really is you.” The man replied in shock. Jason theorized that this man must have known him before his overdose, based on both the message and his response.

“May I ask why you called?” Jason inquired.

“Jason, it's hard to believe it’s you.” The man stated, a hint of sadness in his tone

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. It’s all a lot to process. Um. I—We—have a lot of questions for you. Could the four of us meet up soon?”

“Who’s us?” Jason asked. His mind racing with questions. Jason also guessed that this man, the last person who called, and the women were all connected in some way, both to each other and him. A silence lingered on the phone, and Jason couldn’t tell if the man heard him.

“Why haven’t you attempted to contact us before now?” The man questioned, sounding resentful in nature. Jason immediately felt guilty,

“I’m sorry. When I was a teenager, I lost a lot of memories due to a personal—”

“I THOUGHT YOU DIED.” The man yelled. The statement hit Jason like a wall of bricks as numerous events from his overdose came rushing back. The guilt, sadness, pain, and finally relief. Jason finally remembered the memories he lost and why he took the GHB. Jason's whole life finally clicked in his head. Now he wanted to make everything right between him and his old friends. 

“Come to my office, at 3 pm tomorrow. I’ll explain everything.” Jason said plainly. 

“Why? You probably don’t even remember my name.”

“Peter. Please know what I did that had nothing to do with you...” Jason trailed off. He wanted to say more, but he knew he couldn’t. Jason was a married man, with a daughter, both of whom he loved deeply. 

“Please, just come to my office and bring them with you.”

“Fine. We'll be there. Goodbye Jason.” Peter hung up. Jason listened to the tone dial for a moment before he placed the receiver back on the base, before falling to the cold floor. The man felt a range of emotions, happiness, anger, guilt, sadness. Most of all he felt tired, drained, and bare. Jason sat on his office floor, thinking about all of it, as the warm tears began falling down his face.


End file.
